The present invention relates to rakes for collecting tree leaves together, and relates more particularly to a rake head mounting structure which fastens the rake head to the rake handle in the most efficient way.
Rakes are commonly used for raking dead leaves or litter off the grass. FIG. 1 shows a conventional rack which is generally comprised of a rake handle B and a rake head A fastened to the rack handle B. The rake head A is comprised of a plurality of teeth A1 arranged in the form of a sector. Two flat clamping plates C are attached to the rake head A at two opposite sides and tied up by an iron wire F to hold the rake head A in shape. The plain rear ends of the teeth A1 of the rake head A are gathered together and secured to the rake handle B by a holder frame D and a metal binding strip E. The holder frame D has two mounting holes D1. The metal binding strip E is mounted over the rake handle B, having two opposite ends E1 respectively fastened to the mounting holes D1 on the holder frame D to hold the plain rear ends of the teeth A1 and the rake handle B together. The front end of the rake handle B is fixedly secured to the clamping plates C by a screw G. This structure of rake is difficult to assemble. Because this structure of rake is not a detachable design, it needs much storage space during the transportation. Another drawback of this structure of rake is that the clamping plates C tend to injure people when the rake is operated because they protrude over the two opposite lateral sides of the rake head A. Furthermore, the use of the iron wire F to tie up the clamping plates C destructs the sense of beauty of the rake.